


I'd call you home

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Boys' Love, Fluff, M/M, entah AU atau canon lol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Jika tiap orang dinamai dengan nama tempat, akan kau namai siapa saja orang-orang yang kaukenal? / TykiLavi. RnR?
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	I'd call you home

**_I’d call you home_ **

**D.Gray-Man milik Hoshino Katsura**

**_Warning_ ** **: entah AU atau canon, _boys love_ , OOC berat, saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

_Jika tiap orang dinamai dengan nama tempat, akan kau namai siapa saja orang-orang yang kaukenal?_

Pertanyaan itu muncul di buku yang tengah dibaca Lavi, membuat si pemuda berambut merah itu tertegun sejenak, tak mampu beranjak dari kalimat tersebut.

Tanpa melanjutkan bacaannya, Lavi menutup buku, kemudian memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu lama-lama.

Ia mengenal cukup banyak orang, mahfum ia sendiri cukup senang berkelana (meski sebagian besar dilakoni atas perintah sang kakek, _sih_ ). Tetapi, Lavi cukup menikmatinya; bertemu dengan beragam macam orang, melihat tempat-tempat menakjubkan secara langsung, sampai menjelajah ke berbagai lokasi yang belum begitu dijamah orang. Kadang menegangkan, tetapi seringnya tetap tak melunturkan kesenangan yang ia rasakan.

 _Uh, oh_. Sepertinya ia terlalu jauh mengarungi kenangannya sampai lupa pada pertanyaan awal.

Lavi mencoba membayangkan seseorang yang ia kenal. Yang pertama terbersit di benaknya adalah kakek pandanya (tolong jangan bilang si kakek kalau ia masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan ini). Kakeknya itu terlalu kaku dan keras, entah memang sudah sifatnya yang persis batu atau memang begitu caranya memperlakukan Lavi yang merupakan cucu satu-satunya.

Kakeknya itu, kalau orang itu diberi nama tempat, mungkin Lavi akan menamainya _perpustakaan_. Tempat di mana kedisiplinan dijunjung tinggi, tempat di mana wawasan seluruh dunia berkumpul, dan jika ia berani bersuara sedikit saja ia bisa terkena pukulan telak di kepala. _Ya, ya_. Kakeknya memang pantas disebut perpustakaan.

Setelahnya, wajah Allen Walker terngiang di kepalanya. Pemuda dengan rambut putih mencolok dan tato di wajah sebelah kirinya. Nafsu makannya setinggi gunung, Lavi selalu terkejut tiap kali semeja dengan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Kalau Allen, dia pasti _kantin_. Tempat di mana berbagai makanan berkumpul dan keramaiannya seringkali membuat rindu. Semua orang bebas bergerombol dan bercengkrama tanpa takut, berbagi cerita yang kadang tak tertulis dalam buku manapun.

Kemudian, Lenalee Lee. Gadis manis itu baik pada siapapun tanpa pandang bulu, kehangatannya tak terbantahkan—terlebih senyumnya (tapi, tolong rahasiakan dari Komui kalau ia berpikir begini soal adiknya—bisa-bisa ia bakal dicincang tanpa belas kasih).

Lenalee cocok sebagai _perapian_. Sedingin apapun cuaca hari itu, ia mampu menghangatkan.

Kalau _dia_?

Lavi mendadak berhenti berpikir. Kakinya turun dari meja—ia sendiri tak sadar kapan telah menaikkan kaki—kemudian ganti mendarat di lantai. Pemuda berambut merah itu berkawan lebih dalam dengan hening, bungkam seraya bertanya tanpa suara; bagaimana bisa pikirannya bisa langsung mengarah pada bajingan yang satu itu?

Pemuda berambut merah itu lantas menumpu sebelah wajahnya dengan tangan, memikirkan _orang itu_ dalam diam.

 _Orang itu_ sinting. _Ia_ juga suka melakukan hal semaunya, jarang berpikir panjang, suka meremehkan orang lain, dan bertingkah layaknya orang terpandang (tapi seringnya gagal di mata Lavi). Tak jarang juga menggoda perempuan sampai membuat darah Lavi terasa mendidih. Kalau diingat-ingat, sepertinya tak ada yang bagus darinya (tampang saja sepertinya Lavi masih di atasnya).

Nama tempat yang pas buat _orang itu_?

Lavi terdiam cukup lama, jemarinya mulai mengetuk pipi karena lama berpikir. Rasanya tak ada tempat yang cukup cocok buat bajingan satu itu.

Taman hiburan? _Tidak, tidak_. Itu terlalu bagus buat _nya_.

Jalanan kota? _Tidak, tidak_. Terlalu mencolok.

Pusat perbelanjaan? _Duh, apalagi itu_. Gaya berpakaian _nya_ yang sok serba hitam begitu mana bisa disandingkan dengan pusat perbelanjaan.

Kalau [—]?

Lavi kembali jatuh dalam senyap. Sedetik kemudian merutuk dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya otaknya berpikir demikian. Jelas nama tempat itu terlalu bagus buat bajingan itu. Namun, yang paling menjengkelkan adalah bagian terdalam dirinya yang enggan menolak ide itu. _Duh_ , kenapa _sih_ sebagian dirinya menyetujui pemikiran tolol ini?

Sepertinya ini karena ia terlalu lama bergaul dengan si bajingan, _duh_.

Lavi kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, kemudian lurus menatap langit-langit yang berwarna putih.

Tyki Mikk—

—seperti _rumah_ buatnya.

( _Yaah_ , soalnya meski bajingan itu pongahnya tanpa tanding, suka menggodanya habis-habisan seperti mainan, berengsek tiada duanya, dan punya segudang hal negatif lain yang tersemat pada sosoknya, mungkin cuma Tyki juga yang bakal menyambutnya tanpa banyak tanya; apa ia yang berdiri di depannya _Lavi_ , _Bookman Junior_ , atau siapapun— _uh, oh_ , jangan sampai orang itu dengar, nanti dagunya makin terangkat.)

Lavi tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. Buat buku picisan, ternyata buku tadi lumayan juga buat istirahat.

Namun, manakala ia menoleh, entah bagaimana (atau sejak kapan) Tyki Mikk sudah duduk di sebelahnya, tersenyum usil seolah tengah mempermainkan si pemuda berambut merah—mengejutkan Lavi pada detik kedua.

“Tumben senyum-senyum begitu,” celetuk Tyki tanpa beban, masih dengan senyum mengesalkan terpampang di bibir, “memikirkan _siapa_ , _nih_?” godanya tampan ampun

“SEJAK KAPAN KAU DI SINI, BANGSAAAAATTTTT!?”

.

.

**end**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: diambil dari prompt favorit saya; “if people were named after places, I’d call you home” hehe :> saya sendiri sebenernya pas bikin nggak banyak mikir ini setting-nya canon/AU HAHAHAHAHA jadi terserah pembaca aja mau mikir apa hehe :>
> 
> Halo lagi, senpaitachi di DGM! Semoga ini nggak terlalu OOC ya hehehehe :> aaaaaa akhirnya bisa juga bikin tykilavi lagi hehehehe ternyata saya kangen juga garap ginian wkwk :> semoga kalian menikmati fanfiksi ini, ya! Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
